<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by fishfingersandjellybabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690592">Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies'>fishfingersandjellybabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric was an only child. A man named Jay decided to remind him that, in another life, he wasn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWT FIC REC CHAT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder Ric Grayson is one of the worst things to ever exist and the fact that they completely ignored what would happen with those really close relationships he had with his siblings is a bunch of bullshit. So here’s Jason word-vomiting for me. I wrote this in one go in the middle of the night. Sorry it’s garbage. The batkids were driving back to Gotham from some top secret mission and shit probably.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ric frowned as he stepped out of the bar. There was a car blocking his cab in the alleyway.</p><p>And that in itself wasn’t a problem, not really. Had happened before. What made it worse was that there was a man in a leather jacket standing nearby, leaning on a light pole, puffing away at a cigarette. Ric didn’t know why, but he had an intense feeling the man was the car’s owner, and that this little blockade was on purpose.</p><p>Ric huffed, shoving his hands in his pocket as he began to stomp closer. He didn’t really want to fight one of the fine folks of Bludhaven today, but would if he had to. He had fares to find and bills to pay, and this guy looked like one of those smarmy assholes who would drag out a stupid argument just out of spite.</p><p>As he got closer, the man glanced over, a sharp grin flashing onto his face in recognition. He popped the cigarette into his mouth and pushed off the streetlamp, fixing in his jacket. While he did so, Ric caught a glimpse of scars, violent looking ones, and even a few wounds still in the process of healing.</p><p>Ric blinked, and his stomach dropped in frustration.</p><p>One of <em>them</em>.</p><p>“Bruce Wayne sent another one of you, huh?” He snapped before thinking too much about it. The man snorted a laugh, running his fingers through his hair. Ric took note of the white streak near his bangs.</p><p>“Nah. If he knew I was here, he’d kill me actually.” A drag of the cigarette. “<em>Again</em>.”</p><p>Ric stopped in front of him, waiting.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. Sorry. Amnesia.” The man exhaled smoke right into Ric’s face. “You wouldn’t get the joke.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like it’d be funny even if I did.” Ric countered easily. “Mind telling me why you blocked my cab?”</p><p>The man shrugged. “Wanted to talk.”</p><p>Ric groaned, glancing to the skies. “Look, I’ll tell you the same thing I told that Barbara woman. I’m <em>sorry</em> I don’t remember whatever relationships we had before, but I don’t want to come back to Goth-”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about all that. Don’t come back, I don’t care. It’s your life.” The man cut off. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about.”</p><p>“…Oh.” Ric pursed his lips, looking around. “Then what do you want?”</p><p>“I want to talk about…” The man seemed to think over his words. “What you else left behind.” Suddenly he gestured his arm towards his own car, directing Ric to look for himself. “I want to talk about <em>them</em>.”</p><p>Ric glanced over and realized that the man’s car wasn’t empty. There were three people inside, three kids by the look of it. Two in the back and one in the front.</p><p>The teenagers in the back could have been twins from where he was standing. Both with black hair and pale skin. Petite. The girl’s hair was longer, almost to her shoulders, but the boy could have used a haircut himself too. The girl smiled and pointed to something on the phone the boy was holding between them. The boy laughed too.</p><p>In the front passenger seat was a younger boy. He was also consumed by the phone in his hands, headphones shoved into his ears and sweatshirt hood over his head. His knees were curled up to his chest, and he looked like he was hugging himself.</p><p>He looked…<em>sad</em>.</p><p>Not that the two in the back looked any better. They looked <em>tired</em>. More tired than a couple of teenagers should. <em>Concerningly</em> tired.</p><p>Ric looked back to the man. “Who are they?” And almost an after thought: “Who are <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“…You used to call me Jay sometimes. So let’s go with that.” Jay said absently. “And they…are your siblings.”</p><p>Ric was already shaking his head as he looked back. The three in the car didn’t seem to notice them. “I don’t have any brothers and sisters. I’m an only child.”</p><p>“By blood, yeah. By found family…you’re the oldest of five. Legally too, technically.”</p><p>Ric looked back. “Five? There’s only three kids in that car.”</p><p>Jay pointed to himself. “You were also kiddo’s legal guardian for a few years, too. But that’s less important in the long run I guess. Kind of.”</p><p>Ric’s stomach was churning now. “Okay, so Bruce Wayne had a bunch of kids besides me. So what?”</p><p>“So…that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Jay took another sharp inhale of his cigarette, seemingly steeling himself. Thinking. “Because Bruce is one thing. The secret cave and what we did down there is one thing. Don’t want to come back to that? Fine. Be as big an asshole as you want about it. I don’t care. No one does. Nightwing was a beloved hero around the world, but if it came down to the world having Nightwing or having Dick…<em>Richard</em> Grayson safe, not a single person would pick the former. Besides, heroes retire. Heroes quit. Heroes become bad guys. No big thing. It was wrong of Bruce and Barbara and whoever else to try to force you back into a role you didn’t remember.”</p><p>Ric waited.</p><p>“That’s one thing.” Jay repeated, and suddenly his voice was angry behind the cigarette. “But abandoning those kids is another.”</p><p>A moment to let that sink in.</p><p>“And sure, at first I thought I’d come here and say abandoning the people <em>who love you</em> was really shitty, but you know? A lot of people fucking love you and I don’t care about a single one of them.”</p><p>He pointed towards the car.</p><p>“But them? They <em>adored</em> you. Still do frankly. Especially kiddo.” Jay emphasized his point by jabbing his finger forward again. “You saved his life. You saved <em>all</em> their lives in one way or another. And even more than that – you loved them when it kinda seemed like no one else would. You gave a shit when not even Bruce did.”</p><p>Jay dropped his cigarette back between his fingers. Exhaled, and it was shaky. Upset.</p><p>“And I get it, I do. Leaving Batman? Easy. Leaving Bruce? Honestly, even easier. It’s not a life any of us should have or <em>want</em> and…you got out. Yeah, it was through getting shot in the head and forgetting everything, but. You got out.” Jay waved it off. “But what I have a problem with is that you left <em>them</em> and you don’t even <em>care</em>.”</p><p>“Because I don’t <em>know</em> them.” Ric countered, feeling his own emotions bubbling up. “How can I care about someone I don’t know?”</p><p><em>“Literally, you did all the fucking time!”</em> Jay hissed. It seemed like he wanted to shout, but instantly turned it to a whisper. He glanced nervously at the car, and Ric realized – the kids didn’t notice them because Jason didn’t want them to. He didn’t <em>want</em> them to see Ric, or hear this conversation. “It was what made you…<em>you</em>. What made you <em>special</em>. Because it didn’t matter who it was or what they’d done. Even if you didn’t know someone’s name, you <em>cared</em>.”</p><p>Ric just stared. “I’m not that person anymore.”</p><p>“And I’m suspicious about that, because I’m pretty sure amnesia doesn’t change who you are as a core person, and Dick Grayson was no <em>fake</em> when it came to his heart, but that’s not what’s important here.” Jason snapped. The cigarette was close to burning his hand and he dropped his, squishing it under his heel. Immediately he pulled another pack from his pocket, along with a lighter. He shoved the stick into his mouth and lit it. “Because, okay, I can even forgive you not caring about some of the people around you when you woke up. Bruce, Barbara, even Alfred, maybe. <em>Me</em>.”</p><p>He paused, to inhale. Then exhaled the smoke, but into the sky this time.</p><p>“But they’re just <em>kids</em>.” Jay whispered, looking at Dick with some of the most pained eyes he’d ever seen. “What happened wasn’t their fault, wasn’t their <em>choice</em>. Trust me, if it was, that asshole in the front seat would have taken that bullet for you in a heartbeat, a goddamn thirteen year old.”</p><p>Ric let his hands in his pocket roll into fists.</p><p>“But this wasn’t their fault, and they’re the ones suffering the most here. Because, yeah, you’re not Dick Grayson, and you’ve made that <em>clear</em>. You’ve made it very clear you want no association with how the old you was, or anything he did. But they’re a bunch of fucking <em>kids</em> who have to convince themselves that their older brother is dead and gone and never coming back, but watch you be alive and well down here in fucking Bludhaven anyway.”</p><p>Ric found his gaze slowly drifting back to the car. The girl in the backseat had taken the phone now, the boy next to her leaning on her shoulder with his eyes closed. The little boy in the front hadn’t moved.</p><p>“And I take back what I said earlier. You being his legal guardian is important. Because you were like his <em>dad</em>, then. His motherfucking <em>dad</em>. You remember losing your dad. Imagine how it is for him to be forgotten and abandoned by his, while he’s still around out there enjoying his life?” Jay spit. “And Tim – you were there when his dad was murdered. When his best friend was. His girlfriend. One of the <em>only</em> ones there for him. You were there for Cass when she didn’t even know how to fucking <em>speak</em>. When she had no one but some parents who wanted to kill her. It was years ago, but how do you think they both feel now? How do you think they’re coping?”</p><p>“So what, are you saying this whole mess is my fault?” Ric snapped back. “It’s my fault I got shot and lost my whole life?”</p><p>“No. It’s not your fault what happened to you. But it is your fault how you reacted to it.” Jay answered coldly. “Avoid your old job. Avoid the people harassing you and trying to <em>force</em> you to remember something you can’t. But those three did <em>nothing</em> to you. They’re <em>children</em>. And you <em>abandoned</em> them without even giving them a damn chance. Without even attempting to start over with them or let them <em>try</em>.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Ric demanded. “What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>“Nothing. I don’t want you to do a damn thing.” Jay shrugged. “I just wanted you to know.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p>“So you know what you’re missing out on, being a stubborn piece of garbage who refuses to even acknowledge the people of his past, let alone interact with them.” Jay took a long inhale, and Ric watched the cigarette slowly turn to ash. “They’re good kids, Ric. Good kids you helped make. And now you’re mocking them with your mere existence and man. It just sucks.”</p><p>“And what am I supposed to do about it?”</p><p>“Like I said – nothing. Just wanted you to know. Barbara came down here and said her peace, so I figured I should be allowed to say mine.” He dropped the remainder of his cigarette and snuffed it out. “You mind going to your car first? I’m sure you’ve picked up on it right now, but I don’t want the babies to see you if I can help it. You’re still a bit of a raw wound for them, if you didn’t catch that.”</p><p>Ric stared at him for a moment. “…Tell the kids I’m sorry, if the conversation ever comes up.”</p><p>Jay shrugged. “I would if I thought you meant it, <em>Ric</em>. After all, <em>Dick</em> made it a point to not lie to them, if he could help it.”</p><p>Ric grit his teeth and turned towards his car without another word, making sure to keep his face in the shadows as he passed the windows of Jay’s car. None of the occupants even glanced up.</p><p>“Good luck with those memories and shit.” Jay called after him. Ric didn’t respond, and slammed his door a little harder than he meant to after he dropped into the car. He started his engine and rolled down his window, listening.</p><p>Jay was whistling as he walked back to the car, and jerked open his own driver side door.</p><p>“What took so long?” A young voice whined. Ric glanced into his rearview mirror to see it was the boy in the front seat. He hadn’t looked up from his phone. “I didn’t think destroying your lungs with cigarettes was an extended affair.”</p><p>“Was watching some old men down the street fight over a chess match.” Jay seemed to say nonchalantly. “Also had more than one cig. Excuse me if I don’t want to waste my supply, and enjoy the moment.”</p><p>The boy’s answer was cut off as Jay got into the car and shut the door. Ric listened as his engine started, and watched as they pulled away, freeing him from his temporary prison.</p><p>He threw his cab in reverse, dropping out of the alley and onto the road. He shifted to drive, and took off, ironically, the same way Jay and his crew went. In fact, they were at a light just down the block, waiting for it to turn green.</p><p>And Ric found himself frozen, blocking both lanes with his car, because the girl – Cass, he’d called her – was staring out her back window, directly at him.</p><p>When she’d caught his eye, she simply smiled, though it was clearly sad, and gave him a single wave.</p><p>Then the light turned, and Dick Grayson’s siblings disappeared around the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>